This One's For You
by Fearlyss
Summary: Bluebell or Konohana? Lillian, nineteen years of age, headed out to join her brother on his farm and maybe find a place of her own...But what she wasn't told was of the severe rivalry of the two towns and how it would affect her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Whoa, girl," Lillian's gray eyes glinted with discomfort as her horse almost turned a shifty looking corner, roughly, and tightened her hold on the reigns. The carriage attached rocked tauntingly back and forth, creaking with every sudden movement, succeeding in making Lillian feel even more uneasy.

All her belongings were gathered in that carriage and if she were to lose it…She didn't even want to think about it and instead concentrated on the narrow path ahead. Her cheeks were flushed from the gust of wind that she and her horse, Fern, fought against relentlessly.

A glimpse of a tall roof could be seen vaguely. Lillian felt a relieved smile spread across her tired face but should have known that it was all too good to last.

Fern became startled at a thunderous bellow that emitted from the skies above and neighed her displeasure, guiding her rider off the path, and both toppling down the rocky edges of the mountainside. Lillian screamed until she couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

She awoke, sometime later, bruised and bloody. It was obvious that somebody had found her and cleaned her up a little but she could still feel her wounds bleeding behind makeshift bandages. Her lips parted slightly but no words came out.

Her stormy eyes allowed her a once over of the bright room. Red curtains draped the window closest to her bedside and a few stuffed animals were placed neatly on a shelf. A joyful bear, a menacing tiger, a pony…

_Fern_!

"_FERN_!" Lillian screeched horrendously. What had happened to her horse? Was she okay? What if she…Lillian swallowed a fit of panic settling in her stomach, and assured herself that Fern _couldn't_ die. If she did, life would become most unbearable.

Her frightened shout had alerted her rescuers. An older looking woman with straight blonde hair and worried blue eyes made her presence known, rushing through the doorway. She eyed Lillian with a motherly concern. "Is everything alright, dear?"

Lillian blinked owlishly at the woman who had hurried to her side. "U-Uh…"

The woman breathed a sigh of relief at her somewhat competence. "You're awake…We were all so worried!"

"W-_We_?" Lillian said slowly. "W-Where - ? "

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the woman replied with a slight smile, her blue eyes crinkling with the motion. "I so hate to give you all this information as you've just woken up, but I'm Jessica, and I run a ranch here in Bluebell. My son and daughter were going out for a walk – both of them ignoring my warning of the oncoming storm, I might add – "Jessica said this sourly. "They were the ones to find you. Lucky they did, too. It was quite an awful fall you took there, dear."

Lillian froze. "M…My horse?"

Jessica smiled at her concern. "My son, Ash, is taking very good care of her in the barn as we speak. She's got a few injuries but should be fine in no more than a few days." Lillian could breathe again. As she did this, Jessica's smile fell slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, dear, what were you doing riding in such a terrible storm?"

"…I…I was looking to start up a farm," said Lillian quietly.

"In Bluebell?" Jessica asked with an air of unsuppressed surprise. Lillian gave her the sharpest look she could muster. "Oh, no, dear. Not that I don't think you capable, it's just… We've just had a farmer move in a few weeks ago."

Lillian rubbed a lingering scar on her arm that remained uncovered and looked back to Jessica, unimpressed at this knowledge. "I know…He's my brother."

"Oh! Really?" Jessica beamed. "He never mentioned – Oh! Would you like me to give him a call? Poor boy must be worried sick!"

"He…didn't know I was coming," Lillian remedied only to see Jessica's face fall ever so slightly. She shut her gray eyes and pursed her lips. "I'd prefer it that you didn't call him actually. He'll just overreact."

Jessica wasn't pleased. "But he'll worry…"

"He'll be fine," Lillian responded lightly and sat up slowly. "I'll just…" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and gripped the wooden headboard as if her life depended on it, trying to hoist herself to her feet. She trembled. "…Go and see him myself." Her stomach lurched and her weight crumpled the floor, clumsily, earning a disapproving look from Jessica. "See?" Lillian smiled weakly. "I'm fine…"

Jessica helped the girl up and back into bed. "No, that won't do. You'll stay here until you feel better, I insist." The woman's smile was so genuine that Lillian couldn't help but return it meekly. "I'll call your brother…Phillip, was it? Yes, yes. This way he'll be able to see that you're alright."

"Please don't," Lillian pleaded, her hands playing with the loose strings on the edge of the blanket that Jessica had tucked her in with. She lowered her gaze from Jessica's eyes, embarrassed. "…He'll just make me go back home. Please."

Jessica paused. "How old are you, dear?"

Lillian wanted to roll her eyes. "Nineteen…And no, I didn't run away from home if that's what you're thinking." She folded a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, "I've always wanted to run a farm, Phillip just happened to be older…" _And the favorite_, she added silently.

Jessica eyed her warily. "So you don't want me to call…? Are you sure? It would only take just a minute…"

"He wouldn't care," Lillian didn't mean to say it so harshly, and she didn't mean to lie either. Of course Phillip would care. He wasn't completely heartless. Maybe it was the jealousy that she felt whenever her brother's success was expressed, or his independence, while she remained coddled under her parents' roof. She quickly amended this, "I mean…We haven't gotten along very well recently."

The older woman looked saddened at this. "Oh…I see. I'm terribly sorry, dear. I don't know what I'd do if Ash and Cheryl didn't get on so well. They're practically best friends."

Lillian nodded uncomfortably. She didn't know who they were but she decided to go along with it politely. "…And they've always gotten along?"

"Heavens no!" Jessica laughed a bit. "Cheryl can be a bit of a spitfire at times and Ash is a little too soft. Of course, they have their fights every now and then, but they always make up." She gave Lillian a knowing look. "Like all brothers and sisters."

Lillian tried her very hardest not to scowl at the implication and instead offered the woman a halfhearted smile.

* * *

"Lil?" Phillip gaped, sickle placed lazily over his shoulder, a boyish grin pulling at his lips. "But - _How_? – _When_?"

Lillian adjusted her bandana atop her head. The only survivor, which she knew of, in the aftermath of the 'crash' as the rest of Bluebell had deemed it. She caught sight of the house, barn, and chicken coop. Her cheeks reddened. "J…Just a few days ago. I've been, um, staying with Jessica – "

"_Days_!" Phillip repeated with disbelief. "How come you've been staying there?"

"…I…I was hurt and so was Fern…" Lillian flinched as her brother's bright sapphire eyes suddenly narrowed. She gripped onto Fern's reigns, the comfort of her horse companion lessening some of the tension. "It wasn't a big deal…"

"_Hurt_!" She wished that he would stop doing that. "How badly?" Phillip's face was red with anger; a habit that the siblings seemed to have in common.

Lillian lowered her eyes to examine her shoes. "U-Um. Fern was fine, really, just a few bruises…"

"I meant _you_!" Phillip rolled his eyes, though his anger didn't subside.

"Oh, well, I'm fine too…"

She steadily ignored Phillip's glare. "How come you didn't come here, then? How come Jessica didn't mention it whenever I stopped by the shop?"

"…I told her not to."

"_Why_?"

Lillian looked up to the sky with an empathetic expression. "Because…You would have overreacted."

Phillip scoffed.

She shifted her gaze back to meet his. "No, really…This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid…I guess I was being dumb in the assumption that you'd just be happy to see me."

Her brother dropped his sickle and allowed it to drop to the grass. His arms became outstretched and wide, rolling his eyes. "Well, since you're here and all."

Lillian smiled faintly, allowing herself to hug the brother that she'd always envied just a little.

* * *

"I can do that," Lillian offered, noting Phillip's short breathing pattern as he tried to heave his cow, Amelia, back into the barn.

He gave her a withering glance. "No. I've got it."

Lillian sighed and crossed her arms. Watching with unhidden amusement as her brother tried yet again, to coax the stubborn animal back into the barn. "Phillip…"

"I've got it," he repeated gruffly. "Why don't you go water the crops?"

"I've already done that," Lillian almost whined. He had barely allowed her to do anything on the farm besides tend to the crops. Phillip was naturally better with the animals while Lillian was a natural green thumb. Still, her brother only had two plots of land dedicated to crops and the girl became bored with nothing useful to do.

Phillip grunted as Amelia swiftly kicked him backwards. He glowered up at his snickering sister. "Something funny?" He groaned, rubbing his shin that would surely be bruised in the morning.

Lillian stifled her laughter. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Want me to get her inside?"

"…No," he adjusted himself back up to his feet quickly. "I said I'll do it."

"Phillip."

"Shut up."

Lillian crossed her arms. "You're limping…"

"I'll do it. Go buy some seeds or something."

His sister sighed unhappily and went to retrieve Fern from the barn, off to go see if Cam's shop was still open…

* * *

Lillian blinked at the woman who stood in front of her, shoving a pamphlet in the dirty blonde girl's face, a wide smile stretched on her elegant face; out of place and arrogant. "Lillian, is it?"

The girl shook herself out of her stupor. "Um…Yeah." She gazed at the pamphlet sideways, catching a glimpse of the big and bold title: Konohana. Lillian nearly huffed at the amount of force in which the pamphlet was shoved into her unwilling hands.

The woman just smiled. Waiting. When Lillian didn't make any attempts at reading or sparing any interest in regards of the pamphlet, her smile dimmed in the slightest. "Lillian, then. I'm Ina. The Mayor of Konohana!"

Lillian nodded slowly, as if it made sense for the Mayor of Konohana to be seeking her out specifically. "Yes…?"

Ina didn't seem perturbed at the girl's hesitance and instead became bolder, eyes glinting with almost satisfaction. "Would you by any chance be interested in moving to Konohana?"

Lillian nearly stumbled backwards. She just wanted seeds… "E-Excuse me?" She caught Cam rolling his green eyes, leaning on his elbows, at his stand.

"You haven't got a place here, have you?" Ina asked almost suspiciously, eyeing the girl appraisingly. "_Have you_?" She repeated the question seeing that Lillian was still too stunned to speak.

"…Not quite," Lillian admitted sheepishly. "I'm staying with my brother on his farm…"

Ina's mouth twitched downwards. "Yes, Phillip. I remember him." This was said with such sharpness that it could've sliced through the present tension. "Anyway!" Ina smiled tightly. "We would be happy if you – "

"_INA_!" The Mayor of Konohana scowled at something behind Lillian's back. The girl turned to see Rutger, the Mayor of Bluebell, running towards them with fierceness. He finally caught up with them and glanced between the two, anxiously. "What have we here?" He glowered at Ina. "An attempt at stealing one of my citizens, I suspect!"

Lillian flushed. "Mayor Rutger – "

"Don't be stupid, Rutger," Ina sniffed indignantly. "Lola, here, was just curious about Konohana. I was merely answering her questions."

"It's Lillian," Lillian murmured, sure that she could hear Cam's soft laughter, and blushed even brighter when Ina turned to her, undisturbed.

"Oh, yes. That's what I said, wasn't it?"

Rutger snorted angrily. "Lillian is staying _here_ in Bluebell! It's where her family is."

"She could make a new family in Konohana!" Ina shot back.

Lillian ignored the argument and watched as Cam placed a closed sign on his stand and walked back to the Café, giving her a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he went. She scrunched her nose up in distaste when she turned her attention back to the feuding mayors.

"Why don't we let her decide, then?" Ina suggested with confidence. As though it were obvious that Konohana were the better choice. "Stay here and suffer unpleasant food and the constant smell of _manure_ – "

"Or move to Konohana, a place where she'd know _no one_ – "

Lillian's head whirled.

* * *

**A****/N: I just got this game and decided that I should write about it. BECAUSE I'M ADDICTEEEEEEED. For reals. The last time I played something with such dedication, it was Animal Parade. Anyway. As I'm still a newbie to this game and the bachelors, the pairing is undecided thus far.**

**I do like Hiro, though... ^_^**


	2. Goodbye, Bluebell

The constant bickering continued, despite Lillian's inward wishing that it would come to an abrupt haul. That both Mayors would act their age and stop behaving like children. She stood there for what seemed like hours, glancing between them, like she were watching an enthralling tennis match as they shot insults towards the others' town back and forth.

Then, miraculously, it ended.

They both looked at Lillian expectantly. Her gray eyes widened. Were they expecting an answer…? She backed away slowly, very much aware that every step she took back, they would take forward. Creepy. "…Can I sleep on it? I think I should discuss this with my brother…"

Ina nodded reluctantly, as did Rutger. "A levelheaded girl, I like that," Ina said, "It shows that you'll make the _right _decision. I'll see you soon."

Rutger smirked at Ina's retreating figure. "I'm sure that Phillip will be enough to convince you to stay in Bluebell. Goodnight, Lillian," he smiled cheerfully at the girl before heading back to town hall.

"Right," Lillian muttered to herself, kicking a stone out of her path, as she trekked the road back to Phillip's farm. She paid no attention and kept her head facing the ground, her head throbbing with an oncoming headache. She didn't see another person walking just ahead of her and smacked right into them. "…Ugh." She mumbled.

Lillian glanced at the person she'd run into. It was Jessica's son, Ash, the one who'd taken care of Fern for her. He rubbed his head but when he caught her staring he smiled. Lillian tore her eyes away from his quickly. "…Sorry….I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not a problem," Ash replied happily, as always. He offered her a helping hand, as he'd already heaved himself upright. She gratefully accepted it with a wry smile. "So, what was that about?" He nodded his head towards where the Mayors had previously been arguing.

Lillian held back a groan and ruffled out the creases in her blouse instead. "Well…Mayor Ina, from Konohana, asked me if I'd like to move there – "

"- And old Rutger didn't take it very well, eh?" Ash laughed. "I see."

Lillian nodded grimly.

"Will you?"

"…What?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Will you, you know, move to Konohana?"

"I…" Lillian paused. "I don't know. Maybe."

"They've got good food," Ash mused as the two fell into step, him heading homeward, and Lillian to Phillip's farm. ".At least, they win the contest every season. Rutger's convinced that they bribe Pierre beforehand, though."

Lillian didn't bother to ask who 'Pierre' was. "Is that so?" She asked disinterestedly. It was quite obvious that her brother wouldn't take well to her moving, and that she most likely wouldn't go… It wasn't like she'd taken a lot of money with her and the little that she did had been lost in the accident.

The idea of a farm of her own, however, did appeal to her…

"Anyway," Ash's voice pulled her out of her inner musings; he smiled kindly as he stopped by the front door of his house. "I guess I'll see you around. _Maybe_," he added teasingly. "That is, if you don't go running off to Konohana."

Lillian managed a smile. "Right, see you."

The door shut behind him and the girl continued walking back to the farm. Both towns seemed similar enough. Quaint and not heavily populated. The only real difference, at least to her, would be that Phillip was in Bluebell and not in Konohana…

Really, though…The two towns weren't that far away. They could always visit each other as often as they'd like. Plus, they could each be happy with their own land, free to do what they like.

Lillian found herself faced with the yellow door of Phillip's home, knowing very well the possibility of this was slim to none.

With a resentful sigh, she pushed the door open.

* * *

"You're not going," Phillip said fiercely over his bowl of herb salad. "It's – It's too far away!"

Lillian impaled a piece of lettuce with her fork, smiling ruefully, "Not really. It's no more than an hour by horse, and it's not _your_ decision is it?"

She was pushing his buttons and she knew it. Testing her limits. She didn't have the means, the money, and the _nerve _to move. Not now. Not when she'd lost nearly all of her belongings to an accident and certainly not with an overprotective brother.

Phillip visibly swallowed, his face a furious hue of red, a sure sign that he was just as furious as Lillian had suspected he'd be. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only mutterings spat fiercely.

Lillian chewed on the lettuce thoughtfully, ignoring her brother's uneven temper. "The sound of my own farm doesn't sound so bad, does it? Maybe we'll even get a little competition out of it…"

"_No!_" Phillip barked, eyes narrowing threateningly. "You're – You're not old enough! "

Lillian slammed her fork onto the table, angrily. "You hypocrite! You're only a year older than me!" She could feel her face heat up as the fury pulsed in her veins, thumping murderously with every moment that passed. "And no one even batted an eye when you took off!"

Phillip scowled deeply. "That was different, Lillian!"

"It is _not_!"

"You're not going," he said through gritted teeth with finality.

Lillian's chair screeched against the wooden floors. She didn't even bother looking over her shoulder, or reaching for a coat, and stomped out the front door wordlessly.

* * *

Lillian's fist banged against the entrance of the town hall repeatedly. The mere sound caused an adrenaline rush to flush her fair cheeks. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Or try, at least. She knew that funding would be a problem but maybe she and Ina could come to some kind of understanding…

Mayor Rutger pulled open the door and when he noticed her he smiled brightly. "Oh, Lillian! What's the matter?" He asked, taking in her disheveled appearance.

The girl blew a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. "I was wondering if you could help me get in touch with Mayor Ina…"

"Hm," Rutger's wrinkled face fell. "I see…Well if that's what you'd like…" He seemed to look at her hopefully as though she'd changed her mind in five seconds time.

"Yes, I would…Thank you," Lillian nodded brusquely.

"Alright then," Rutger sighed in resignation and stepped away from the door a bit so Lillian could get inside. "Come along. I'll phone her and she can give you the details."

Lillian followed the old man to the desk in the center of the room and watched as he dialed a number. Rutger's face contorted into an expression of pure displeasure as he said, "Yes…Ina…Lillian requires," he pursed his lips. "Details in the case that she's interested in moving to – No need to shout!" Rutger held the phone away from his ear as Ina's distorted voice cheered from the other side.

He pierced Lillian with disapproval seeping into his tone. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Lillian gulped.

* * *

"Lillian!" Ina smiled cheerfully at the girl as she entered the Bluebell town hall, where Lillian had stayed for the previous night. She didn't even dare go back to face Phillip, cowardly as it was. She patted the girl briefly on the arm. "I'm _so_ glad you decided to join us in Konohana!" Ina shot a smug smirk towards Rutger who was brooding behind the desk.

Lillian smiled weakly. "…I just have a few questions…"

Ina nodded, "Of course. Shoot."

"How much…will it cost?" Lillian inquired meekly. A little more than afraid that she'd be overcome with an endless debt that it would take the rest of her life to pay off.

Ina paused. "Well, as the ranch is practically abandoned, and isn't in perfect condition. Mind you, it's not a rat hole either… Hm," she placed a finger on her chin in thought before coming to a conclusion. She smiled at Lillian. "I'll tell you what, Lillian, if you promise to work hard and participate in village festivals, it's yours."

Lillian nearly choked. "M-_Mine_? Just like that?"

"People in Konohana appreciate hard work," Ina grinned. "We also enjoy holding festivals. Just give me your word that you'll try your best and attend the festivals regularly, and I swear, it's yours. Just like that."

"U-Um…Okay," Lillian agreed with relief. Festivals didn't seem like much of a price to pay but she wasn't about to refuse the prospect of her own farm…for free, practically.

"Besides, not like we could sell it anyway…" Ina muttered, glaring at Rutger over her shoulder. "He stole the first farmer that traveled around here in ages…" She seemed to perk up though. "But luckily you came along, Lillian!"

Lillian returned the woman's smile. "Okay…So when can I move in?"

"Have you got a horse and carriage?"

Lillian's smile dropped. "…I have a horse." She was hesitant to mention that her carriage had been completely demolished in the accident on her way up there.

"That could be problematic," Ina murmured before her face lit up. "That's alright! I know someone who would be happy to come and pick you and your belongings up. He's got a rather large carriage. It should be able to make it in one trip."

Lillian was taken back. "O-Okay." She was really doing this.

"I'll go have a quick word with him and let you know when he'll be by, okay?" Ina smiled gently. "Don't look so nervous, Lillian. You're going to love it in Konohana."

* * *

When Lillian went outside it was raining buckets. She heaved a sigh and headed in the direction of Jessica's shop to retrieve Fern. Ina had given her vague details on when her carriage would arrive, so until then, she was to stay put in Bluebell. Lillian really hoped the weather would not delay her move. She wasn't sure she could spend another day craftily avoiding Phillip.

The bell on the front door chimed, alerting Jessica to her presence. The woman smiled brightly. "Ah. Hello, dear. Here to see Fern?"

Lillian's heart sank. How was she supposed to tell the woman who'd been nothing but nice to her that she was moving to Bluebell's rival village? She had never been good with words and this particular moment was not an exception. "U-Uh…Actually, I'm…" Her gray eyes met the floorboards uncomfortably. "I'm expecting a carriage to pick me up soon and…"

"Say no more," Jessica's smile didn't falter. "Everyone's been told of your moving, dear, and I, for one, sincerely hope you succeed in your farming."

Lillian looked up with disbelief sketched across her round face. "B-But…"

"Konohana is a lovely place," Jessica responded softly. "Just promise an old woman that you'll visit every now and then? Alright?"

"O-Of course," Lillian returned her smile genuinely until her attention was caught by another round of ringing bells. She glanced over her shoulder to greet the very last person that she'd wanted to see. Phillip.

His ginger hair was damp from the rainfall and his sapphire eyes had purplish circles underneath, like he hadn't slept for days. Lillian felt guilty knowing that was probably the case. He observed her with a scowl and pushed her aside to get to Jessica. He cleared his throat, his voice was hoarse when he spoke, "I need ten bags of fodder and five bags of chicken feed. _Please_," he added when Jessica clucked her tongue.

The woman didn't speak of the unfriendly encounter and continued to gather Phillip's order wordlessly. It was clear that it had made her tense and Lillian wasn't certain why.

Everything was unbelievably quiet until… "Hey! So you're moving, huh?" Ash's excited voice echoed throughout the quaint shop. Lillian inwardly cringed as Phillip glowered in his direction, and then switched it to her, awaiting an answer.

His little sister, Cheryl, was in tow wearing a huge grin on her face. Per usual, she was always happy around her big brother. She tugged on the hem of Lillian's blouse. "Is it true?" Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Lillian's face reddened. "…Yes."

"Oh my gosh!" Cheryl squeaked. "I've never been!" She shot a scathing glance in her mother's direction. "_Mom_ won't let me! You've got to tell me all about it – oh and take lots of pictures! Eeeee! Ash, isn't this so cool?"

Ash frowned slightly, noticing Phillip's hostility. "Uh. Cher? Maybe you should calm down…" He advised lowly, tilting his hat.

"Here you are, dear," Jessica said, handing Phillip his order.

He grabbed it from her hands roughly and muttered, "Thanks," storming out of the shop, the door slamming shut behind him.

Lillian almost flinched when Jessica's blue eyes turned to her questioningly. "Uh…I better go get Fern…My carriage will be here any time now…I think."

Ash, who seemed relieved to be out of Phillip's company, regained enthusiasm. "Okay! I'll show you where she's being held out back. Come on." He grabbed her by the elbow and led her out the front door.

* * *

Lillian petted Fern, a small smile touching her lips, as Ash observed from the corner of the barn. She met his gaze, swallowing her discomfort. "Thanks…For taking such good care of Fern, I mean," she said this quickly.

"Not a problem," Ash grinned, leaning against the wall comfortably, arms crossed. "I hope you'll bring her around once in a while, Mooshine has taken a liking to her."

Lillian quirked an eyebrow. "Mooshine?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah," he pointed to a black and white calf in the further most corner of the barn, chewing on some fodder contently. At Lillian's incredulous stare, he shrugged. "I thought it was pretty good…Better than Fern anyway." He teased.

Lillian flushed. "What's wrong with Fern?"

"Nothing…" Ash grinned and averted his eyes from hers. "Anyway, how long have you known that you wanted to run a farm?"

"…Forever, pretty much," Lillian responded with a dazed smile. "I grew up in the country side and my grandfather owned a farm. Phillip and I spent almost every day there…I guess it kind of runs in the family." She was careful to keep the bitterness from her tone.

Ash nodded, "I can understand that. I grew up around animals all my life, that's probably why I love working around them so much."

The tiny pattering of wet feet sloshed against the hay clad floor. Cheryl looked extremely unhappy with the fact that she was soaked from the rain. She put her hands on her hips at the two and eyed them suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Ash answered, rolling his eyes.

Cheryl didn't look appeased but continued nonetheless. She looked straight at Lillian specifically with squinted eyes. "Your carriage is here," she spat before exiting the barn hurriedly.

Lillian bit her lip at Ash's apologetic smile. "She's a little possessive. Sorry."

"That's alright," Lillian shrugged, placing a saddle on Fern, and leading the white horse out of the barn.

* * *

A man with brunette hair pulled into a messy ponytail and muscular arms that remained uncovered, despite the horrible downpour, greeted Lillian with a wide grin as she arrived in the town square. He quickly introduced himself as Kana and explained that he worked mostly with horses back in Konohana.

"…You haven't been waiting long, have you?" Lillian asked, almost guiltily, thinking back on her lengthy conversation with Ash as they'd treaded to the town square. Plus, she wasn't sure how long Cheryl had waited to announce that her carriage and escort had arrived.

Kana chuckled, the sound causing Lillian to blush a little, and if he noticed he surely didn't care because he tactfully ignored it. "Not at all. Why don't we get you all packed up in the carriage?"

Lillian colored at the realization that she didn't have any belongings to pack up. He raised an eyebrow at her. "U-Uh," his eyebrows raised further up into his hairline as she stammered. "I lost…my stuff…in a carriage accident."

To her utmost surprise, he laughed. "Alright then, I guess that explains why Ina didn't want you riding by yourself."

Lillian looked away from him, muttering, "I'm not a bad rider…"

"What was that?"

Her gray eyes met his chocolate brown pair, sheepishly. "…Nothing."

Kana let it slide and mounted his own horse, Lillian followed suit and mounted Fern, making sure to hold tightly to the reigns. "Are you going to be okay?" He said, referring to the rain as they began to trot south towards the mountains.

"I'll be fine…" Lillian answered, not in the least touched by his concern, rather insulted by it.

His laugh sounded from just ahead as his horse sped up. Lillian's grip on Fern's reigns tightened, the familiar feeling of gut wrenching dislike pulsed through her veins. Her first impressions of Konohana's inhabitants were not turning out to be as optimistic as she'd initially thought.

* * *

It took longer than the anticipated hour, mostly because of the incessant rain, but they'd finally reached Konohana. Lillian's eyes drank in the sight of crops being grown in every corner, oriental looking buildings constructed very specific spaces apart, and a road that she supposed, would lead to her ranch. It surprised her, but, it actually _was_ much different than Bluebell.

Kana spoke up from where he rode up ahead, "I'll take you to the town hall. Ina's intent on being the one to give you the tour."

"Okay," was Lillian's reply.

She still didn't like him much.

Unfortunately for her, he continued talking in that deep voice of his. "You don't talk very much, do you? Eh. That's fine, I guess. Plenty of people here to change that." He arrogantly winked at her over his shoulder.

Lillian's face became red once more though not out of embarrassment this time.

* * *

Ina greeted them cheerfully. She held a red umbrella above her head; it swayed back and forth as she waved to the pair excitedly. "Lillian! I'm so glad to see that you made it in one piece!"

Kana laughed and Lillian blushed.

"How bad was this accident of yours, exactly?" Kana inquired, looking down to observe the new farmer from his full height. It was tough as he was nearly a good two feet taller than her.

Lillian ignored him. "Hi."

Ina took Lillian by the elbow, "Thank you, Kana, but I'll be taking over now."

Kana bowed his head, "Anytime." He grinned at Lillian's furiously red features. "See you around!" And with that, he mounted his horse and rode off in the direction they'd come from.

"Nice boy, he is," Ina smiled.

Lillian would be inclined to disagree but she didn't, instead nodding false agreement. "…Yeah, I guess."

"I won't force you to waltz around the town in this weather," Ina commented, "I'll just show you to your new home and let you get some rest. I'm sure you must be very tired."

"Sounds good," Lillian replied, suppressing a yawn. She really was quite tired.

Her feet worked on their own accord, her mind somewhere entirely else, as Ina babbled on and on about the history of Konohana and their ancestors. Finally, they reached the pathway that would lead to Lillian's very own farm.

Excitement bubbled in her at just the prospect.

"Take this road, just go straight, and you'll be home." Ina's voice chirped.

Lillian smiled at the Mayor, "Thanks."

"Not a problem! I hope to see you at town hall tomorrow so I can further explain about festivals and such!"

"Sure…" Lillian said, noncommittally. She gave one last wave to the Mayor before rushing down the dirt path to the farm that she could finally call hers.

**A/N:**** In my game, I'm just on Summer 2, so I'm still really newish. I'll do my best with research and such on bachelors, though, because I really hate inaccuracies. ****Thanks for reading so far! **


	3. Hello, Konohana

Lillian awoke to the familiar sound of birds chirping; her gray eyes still hazy with sleep turned towards the rays of light shining through gaps in the drapes over the window, and a slight smile etched itself onto her lips. She had her own farm. She did it.

She sat up, the covers that had piled atop her scrunching up in the process, and for the first time in a long while felt truly content. If the sunny weather was any indication then today would be a good day.

Her feet led her into the open kitchen and she poured herself a bowl of cereal, she'd been surprised to see a jug of milk in the fridge, but didn't complain.

After her makeshift breakfast, she brushed her teeth, and took a briskly cold shower. Ina hadn't mentioned that hot water was seemingly nonexistent in Konohana. But still surprisingly optimistic, Lillian trudged out to get a good glimpse of the town and everything it had to offer.

It was still considerably early, so she didn't see many people wandering around when she'd followed the path back to the center of town. Her eyes drifted towards the building nearest to her and walked in that direction.

The doors were open and inside were a wide supply of happy animals playing with stuffed toys. Lillian caught sight of an adorable white cat with pure blue eyes. She made to pet it but caught sight of shoes with scuff marks on them

She glanced up to find the amused face of Kana staring down at her. Her hand retracted away from the kitten immediately and she stood upright, stiffly. "…Hello."

"Making the rounds?" Kana inquired, lips tugged into a wolfish grin. Lillian nodded. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name."

Lillian eyed him skeptically. "…Ina didn't tell you?"

"She can be a bit scatterbrained at times with all the work she's got," Kana explained, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "So, what should I call you? Unless you prefer I make one up myself." He placed a finger on his chin, feigning thoughtfulness, before his eyes lit up mischievously.

Lillian's hands clenched into fists at her side. "N-No, that's…that's okay. I'm Lillian…"

"Can I call you Lilly?" He observed her with a sideways grin.

"Please don't."

"You're no fun…Even Reina let me give her a nickname and she's got the sense of humor of a stick."

Lillian shifted uncomfortably. Who was Reina? "U-Um. Alright… I've got to go now," she pointed her thumb towards the door. "I've got to meet with Mayor Ina…So, bye." She said this awkwardly and turned to leave until something stopped her mid step.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Lilly!"

Her cheeks became the most curious hue of red.

* * *

"Ah, Lillian!" Mayor Ina greeted her with a smile as the young farmer entered the town hall that morning. It was practically empty except for Ina, a little boy, and herself. Ina followed Lillian's gaze, "Oh. That's my son. Rahi, come introduce yourself!" She commanded and the young boy shuffled over immediately.

He wore a tan hat that was clearly too big for his small head and fell into his face in the slightest. A shy smile erupted from his lips, "Nice to meet you, lady."

Ina patted his head and smiled. "That's a good boy, Rahi. Now why don't you go study?"

Rahi pouted, "I studied all day yesterday, Mom…" He whined, ignoring his mother's expression of displeasure. "Can't I go play with Ying?"

"For an hour only," Ina compromised, reluctantly. "Then you will come straight home and study."

Rahi looked as though he won the jackpot. "Thanks Mom!" He bowed to Lillian hastily before running out the front doors with great enthusiasm.

Lillian couldn't help but smile as Ina sighed and flipped through some papers on her desk. She took a rather stocky pile and handed them to Lillian. "Some paperwork you'll have to fill out," at Lillian's frown, Ina smiled a bit. "Don't worry. There's no rush but the sooner that you have them sent in, you'll be considered a true citizen."

Lillian glanced down at the paperwork and nodded firmly. She could handle that much at least. "I'll get it done as soon as I can."

"That's great to hear," Ina remarked brightly. "Okay. So let me explain a little about festivals in Konohana…," she straightened out some lingering pencils on the desk into a neat line. "Let's start with the cooking festivals."

"Cooking…?" Lillian blanched. The only thing she could successfully 'cook' was cereal, and even that was sometimes a challenge. Which went first…the cereal or the milk? Even after nineteen years of practice, she still didn't know.

Ina nodded, "There's four a season. Each one has a specific category. Salad, soup, main dish, and dessert. We have a special guest judge come out for each festival, a Gourmet named Pierre."

The name was faintly familiar. Lillian fumbled, "B-But I can't cook…"

"All I ask is that you try," Ina replied shortly, even though she sounded a little disappointed. "Besides, if you're ever interested in cooking lessons, I'm sure Yun could teach you. She owns a tea shop down the road."

Lillian shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "…A-Alright, I suppose learning couldn't hurt…"

"Excellent," Ina's eyes sparkled and she muttered to herself, "_Now we can continue to beat that fool Rutger_…"

"…You really don't like Bluebell, do you?"

Ina's eyes shot up, a fiery memory burning in the ebony orbs. Lillian almost instantly regretted asking. "It's an age old rivalry, Lillian, as you'll soon find out. Our ancestors did not get along. Maybe someday I'll tell you the whole story but until then let's get you situated in Konohana, yes?"

"Okay," Lillian agreed, curiosity peaked.

* * *

She was getting tired of meeting people. Lillian had never been as outgoing and sociable as Phillip, the name inducing searing anger in the young farmer, and the constant formalities of 'hello's and 'nice to meet you's were starting to take a toll on her thin patience.

So far, she'd gotten to meet Yun, the elder woman who was a well known chef in Konohana and her granddaughter, Ying. Mako, the man with the fruit trees, an eye patch, and countless tattoos that made him look rougher than he actually was. She also met Ayame, the town's doctor, who had told her briefly about her apprentice who was out of town currently working on his medical education.

Perhaps the weirdest of them all, though, was Sheng. The older man who was seemingly convinced that he was a panda… Lillian wasn't sure what to make of him exactly. All she knew was that she certainly didn't want to get on his bad side and find out what 'panda power' meant…

The nicer of the bunch was probably Nori who was awfully kind. She had offered Lillian help with starting up her farm and granted her a free bag of turnip seeds courtesy of her grandfather's shop.

Lillian was lost in thought, thinking of all the interesting people she met, as she treaded the dirt path towards the town center. Somehow, she'd gained the terrible habit of running into people while in a daze, and stumbled into strange arms that willingly caught her. She blushed when she heard a mischievous laugh.

"Haven't even properly introduced myself yet and already you're falling for me." Lillian gazed up, warily, to meet the lightest shade of green eyes that she'd ever seen. The stranger was wearing a plum hat with a feather tucked into it and a cocky grin.

Lillian's feet worked backwards instantaneously, furious at herself for getting so flustered. "…Sorry," she mumbled with downcast eyes.

"Don't worry about it," the stranger smiled pleasantly. "I suppose you're not Phillip, then? It's not much of a girl's name, is it?"

"Not quite."

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm a little slow on the uptake around here as of late. Nobody tells me anything!" He feigned a frown, Lillian knew it was fake because his eyes were still smiling, and his lips tugged back into the usual grin just seconds later. "They didn't tell me that somebody else moved in recently."

Lillian's cheeks flared. "It was kind of…last minute."

"I see! Well, I'm Dirk!" He pumped a fist into the air, apparently excited at the idea of introducing himself. "I deliver mail!"

"I didn't see a post office," Lily commented idly.

Dirk huffed haughtily. "I'm more of a self employed delivery boy, if you will."

Lillian actually laughed. "…So you deliver mail for just Konohana?"

"No!" His eyes widened, making him look as though he were deeply offended. "That would be so _boring_! No offense, or anything, but this town is, like, majorly tiny. So I commute between Konohana and Bluebell."

"Oh," Lillian replied brilliantly.

Dirk pointed to his left, "That's my house over there. You know, in case you ever need something delivered, of course." His crooked grin contorted into a smirk.

"Of course."

"I'm sure I'll see you around," Dirk tipped his hat slightly with mock formality. "Until then, dude. Er – I mean _dudette_."

Lillian watched with amusement as he trotted into the tiny house and couldn't recall anyone back home who even remotely as quirky as the people in this quaint village.

* * *

The young farmer wiped the sweat that was dripping from her forehead relentlessly with her gloved hand. The sun was scorching hot on this particular day and it didn't make her task any easier as she sluggishly planted turnip seeds in a neat row of three.

She sprinkled water onto them by tipping her watering can, careful not to pour too much, and smiled wearily once she was done.

She'd spent much of her morning unpacking, picking up weeds around the farmland, and tilling the soil.

Lillian promised herself that she'd buy more seeds tomorrow and expand her farm but at the moment the only thing she wanted to do was take a shower.

To be expected, her dress was covered in dirt and soaked with sweat. Not something you'd want to be seen in, she thought regretfully, as the sound of footsteps drew closer. Her gray eyes narrowed when she caught sight of familiar toned arms, the unnerving smirk, and brunette ponytail.

"Hey Lilly!" Kana greeted, now close enough to lean against the fence post by his elbow.

Lillian unconsciously wiped some dirt from her cheek. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Kana's eyebrows rose. "Did you? I don't recall."

"Well _I_ do," remarked Lillian, whose bad mood rooted from tiredness and the unforgiving heat. She was now quite used to the horse enthusiast's antics, even just three days into her new home.

"Whatever," he waved this off. "Ina wanted me to mention something about … "Kana trailed off, eyes appearing deeply confused.

Lillian's agitation grew. "…Yes?"

"…I…er… forgot."

"That's real nice," Lillian remarked, pushing him with all of her strength, causing him to stumble away from the fence and topple over backwards. He glared up at her. "Now get off of my property please."

Kana hoisted himself back upright, still glaring, until a hypothetical light bulb signaling realization lit up over his head. "Wait – I just remembered! It had something to do with the cooking festival! Yeah!" He seemed a little too pleased with himself, Lillian thought.

"Yes…" Lillian said slowly, as if he were a small child. "But what about it?"

"Something about a Peter – No that's not right – Um – "

Lillian's stomach did summersaults. "Phillip?"

"Yeah that's it!" Kana grinned until he saw Lillian's grimace. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Hey, are you okay?"

"That's…" Lillian's mouth refused to comply with the amount of obscenities that wished to be strung from her lips at that very moment. Her mother would have washed her mouth out with that foul bar of soap if she could read her mind.

Kana noticed the farmer's face growing an unnatural shade of purple and leaned forward on the fence once more. "Hey, Lilly. What's wrong? You look terrible - !"

Her vision dimmed little by little until it became nothingness.

* * *

Lillian's stormy eyes blinked themselves open and she swore when she met Ayame's examining gaze. Ayame raised one eyebrow, her lips twitching upwards at Lillian's colorful vocabulary. The doctor scribbled something onto her clipboard instead of reproaching her. "You gave us quite a scare, Lillian."

…Us?

"_Lilly_!"

**A/N: So far, in game, I've got purple flowers with Cam & Ash. Yet the only one I've been on 'dates' with is Kana...Odd, hm? Anyhoo. This is a pretty short chapter. I would have made it longer but I kind of wanted it to be a cliffy. Except, I bet everyone knows what's going to happen next. :P **

**ALSO I LOVE DIRK.  
**

***SQUEE*  
**


	4. Cooking Festival

"Kana!" Ayame chastised, swatting the young man away with her clipboard. "I told you to wait in the sitting room!"

He didn't even have the decency to flinch with every blow that she'd hit him with, instead, he grinned at Lillian, who had paled considerably. "Hey there, Lilly! How're you feeling?"

Lillian's eyebrows knitted together. "…Fine, I think. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kana prompted, now that Ayame had stopped assaulting him with office supplies, and sat on the edge of the clinic's bed. "Your face got all purple and you passed out on the farm," a smug smirk graced his lips. "And _I _carried you all the way here."

Ayame sighed exasperatedly. "Kana, will you please go wait in the sitting room while I speak with Lillian?"

"But – "

"No buts, young man," Ayame retorted snappishly, holding up her clipboard threateningly.

Kana held his hands up in surrender. "Okay…Okay…I'll go." He glanced at Lillian and smiled. "Hope you feel better Lilly!" With that final sentiment, he disappeared behind a blue curtain that surrounded the cot.

"Now Lillian," Ayame's tone was now softer and she apparently no longer felt the need to bash someone's head in with the clipboard, so she set it down on the nightstand by the cot. "You haven't been working yourself too hard, have you?"

Lillian almost snorted in disbelief. "I only have a few patches of turnips growing…I wouldn't think so."

Ayame nodded, her cropped jet black hair bouncing with the motion. "Alright… What about stress? Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"No," Lillian lied. Of course, the thought that her brother hated her was enough to stress the young woman out, but she wasn't about to admit that.

The doctor looked skeptical as Lillian was a very bad liar but didn't push it. "Okay, then. What about allergies?"

"I've lived on a farm for pretty much my whole life and I've never had any problems."

Ayame pressed the tip of a pencil's eraser to her chin in thought before granting Lillian a meaningful look. "Allergies aren't necessarily something you are born with, Lillian. They can be acquired with age."

"I don't have allergies," Lillian muttered softly.

"Then, tell me," Ayame's dark eyes stayed focused on Lillian's round face. "What could have made you pass out for a good three days?"

"_Three days_!" Lillian yelped incredulously, shooting straight up. "My farm – "

Ayame dismissed this with a careless wave of her hand. "Not to worry. Nori's taking care of it and I believe that Ying and Rahi offered to help as well."

Lillian wanted to bury her face into the pillow. It's not that she didn't appreciate the help of the villagers, it's just that she'd pretty much deemed herself useless. She couldn't even get through _one week_ without putting out the rest of the people in the town. She couldn't even take care of her own farm. Maybe Phillip was right…She was too young to be on her own.

"Lillian," Ayame interrupted the girl's miserable musings. "What's the matter?"

Startled, Lillian drew a hand to her cheek, which was surprisingly damp. She hadn't even realized that she'd been crying. She wiped away at the tears furiously. "Nothing."

"Lillian," Ayame began gently but she was interrupted by a loud, crashing sound coming from somewhere beyond the blue curtain. The doctor, panicked, glanced over shoulder before turning her attention back to Lillian. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

She watched apprehensively as the doctor went to discover the source of the ruckus and sighed to herself.

* * *

Her feet were cold against the floor as she treaded, warily. It had been nearly an hour since Doctor Ayame went to check on the crash and she hadn't returned. So, Lillian had ignored her strict order to stay in bed, and ventured into the open area of the clinic.

"Doctor Ayame…?" Lillian called out, quietly, feeling silly. She couldn't see anyone around. Just an extensive shelf of books, some unoccupied cots, and a cabinet full of medical supplies.

She walked towards the bookshelf and examined the titles. '_Treating Chicken Pox for Dummies_', '_The Obvious Signs of a Broken Leg_', and her personal favorite, '_Ayame's Guide to Romance_'.

Lillian, with a slight grin, pulled the book off the shelf and opened it. Her gray eyes scanned the page with great amusement until she read a certain name.

_So you found my notebook. You're in luck! _

_This book will tell you how to get closer to a certain gentleman. So? You want to know about Kana?_

_No_, Lillian thought, _not really_. And, anyway, what was Ayame doing with a book on how to woo someone half her age? The girl flipped through the pages of the notebook until she came across an unfamiliar name.

_So? You want to know about Hiro, my apprentice?_

"Excuse me…?" A tentative voice sounded from behind her and Lillian slammed the book shut promptly before turning on the heels of her feet. A man with a baby face and kind eyes observed her carefully. His polite smile faded when he caught sight of the book in her grasp.

Lillian noticed that he wore a lab coat and a stethoscope, making him look suspiciously like a doctor's apprentice. _Oh_. "Erm. Hello," Lillian said.

His eyes shot up from the book to meet Lillian's. "Oh," he replied softly. "Hello." After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he asked, "…Are you ill?"

"No!" Lillian responded quickly. "Why? Do I look it?"

The man's dark eyes widened. "Oh…_no_! I was just...," his cheeks reddened. "You're wearing patient scrubs. I just assumed…"

"Oh." This time, it was Lillian's face that colored. "Well, I guess…Ayame told me to stay in my cot but she's been gone for a while."

"You should have stayed put," he said, almost sternly. "If Ayame said…"

"_Lillian_!"

The girl cringed as Ayame's steady glare bored holes into her forehead. "…Doctor Ayame," Lillian greeted sheepishly.

The doctor had reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced between her apprentice and Lillian questioningly, then at the book in Lillian's hands. Possible lecture aside, the woman's smile was giddy as she examined both Lillian and Hiro's red faces.

Upon seeing the eager look on his mentor's face, Hiro sighed. "I'm going to go to sleep now. It was a long ride back to Konohana. Goodnight," he bowed slightly towards Lillian and Ayame.

Lillian waved at his retreating figure and tried her best to ignore Ayame's expectant gaze. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "_What_?"

Ayame just grinned.

"…Stop looking at me like that."

Ayame's grin widened. "So, which one peaked your interest?"

"What are you talking about?" Lillian grimaced, now hiding the book behind her back, but it was no use. She knew the doctor had already seen it.

"I think you know."

Lillian pursed her lips, unhappily, her grip tightening on the book behind her back. "No, I really don't."

"Come on. I swear it won't leave this room."

"Yeah right."

"Is it Kana?"

Lillian snorted.

* * *

"Lillian!" Nori greeted with a sunny smile as Lillian trotted up the path to her farm. She nearly fell backwards when Nori drew her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Lillian smiled a little as she pulled away. "Thank you so m – "

"Don't even mention it," Nori putting a hand up to interrupt her. "Do you know how long it's been since I've even so much as touched land other than my grandfather's farm?" She asked, dryly. "I was happy for the distraction. Though, it's terrible that you were stuck in the clinic," Nori added as though she were afraid that Lillian would be offended.

"But still…" Lillian shifted on her feet guiltily. "I just…"

"If you want to make it up to me," Nori rolled her eyes. "You'll enter the cooking festival okay?"

_What is it with these people and festivals_? Lillian simply nodded. "Alright, I guess. I'll probably have to learn how to cook first, though."

Nori laughed. "It's the salad round. You can't mess up a salad."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Whatever you make it can't be worse than that one year Kana gave Pierre food poisoning…"

Lillian's lips twitched downwards. "So now I'm in the same league as him. Great."

Nori didn't seem to catch that. "I guess I'll leave you to work," she looked a little unsure. "I've planted some cucumber seeds; so, all you have left to do is water…"

"Thanks, Nori."

"I thought I said not to mention it," Nori sighed. "Oh well. I'll see you later, Lillian."

The young farmer grabbed her watering can and filled it with the water spurting from the fountain feeling immensely happy to be working again.

* * *

"_Ow_!" Lillian winced as the pot she'd been holding fell to her feet, successfully crushing her toes in the process. She didn't dare look up to see the reproaching stare she'd surely get from Yun. Instead, she picked up the pot, cursing whatever deity was out there that she had to learn to cook for a stupid festival.

Her experience so far was, to say the least, painful.

Yun sighed tiredly over a heap of chopped vegetables. "Lillian…We're making _salads_, you don't need a pot, dear."

"…" It took all of Lillian's willpower not to fix the sweet old lady with a fierce glare reserved for only those who dared question her work ethics. Except, maybe she had a point, and Lillian was being silly. Okay, she most definitely did have a point. "I thought we were going to boil the vegetables…" muttered Lillian.

"Salads taste better crisp and fresh," Yun pointed a wooden spoon at her. "Pierre will most certainly be looking for that _crunch."_

Lillian's stormy eyes rolled up to the ceiling. She was beginning to think that people took this dumb contest too seriously. "Isn't that what the croutons are for?"

"Croutons!" Yun repeated exasperatedly. "Croutons do not make the dish! Fresh ingredients and the expertise of the chef do!"

_Expertise, _Lillian folded her arms across her chest. "Then I'm screwed."

"Language," the old woman scolded halfheartedly. Something told Lillian that she'd be a bit stricter if Ying were home, but alas, the little girl was out playing with Rahi. Good thing, too, as Lillian had let a few unladylike words slip more than a couple of times.

She honestly couldn't believe that she was being roped into this. For a farm. Yes, at first, it seemed like an incredible deal but cooking turned out to be rather hazardous. Lillian had burn marks on the tips of her fingers and Yun hadn't even allowed her to touch the stove. '_We're making salads_!' The woman had all but yelled, '_Lettuce cannot burn you_!'

Lillian already knew very well that she was hopeless at cooking. It was the dumb village that seemed hell bent on her entering the contest.

The bell on the front counter of Yun's tea shop chimed loudly. Lillian glowered up at the smirk plastered on Kana's face. "Having fun, _ladies_?"

"How is it that you're always wherever I am?" Lillian asked, almost incredulously, and with a little annoyance lacing her tone.

"Don't get a big head," Kana crossed his arms. "I've lived here far longer than you have and Yun's tea shop is my favorite place in Konohana." He paused. "Besides my stables, of course."

Lillian gripped the handle of a lingering kitchen knife and brought it down to slice through the heart of the celery. "Nice, you've mastered the art of cutting veggies," Kana's voice taunted.

She lifted the knife, granting him a steady glare. "Even _you_ should know better than to annoy an armed woman."

"_Lillian_!" Yun chided, grabbing the farmer's choice of weapon and placing it on the counter beside her. "That's for vegetables _not_ for beheading the customers."

"He started it," mumbled a sheepish Lillian.

Yun's lips were drawn into a thin line. "And I'm ending it." She turned to Kana with a sweet old lady smile, causing Lillian to roll her eyes. "So sorry about that, dear. What can I get you?"

"The usual," Kana replied casually.

"Coming up," Yun chirped while heading over to the fridge and rummaging through it. She pulled out a few bottles and some red peppers. Then, she began mixing it all into a large bowl.

Terribly bored with cooking already, Lillian fixed her eyes on Kana, who was still watching her. "What?"

"You weren't really going to stab me, were you?"

"Hm," was all Lillian offered.

Kana's eyes flickered to Yun who was boiling something on the stove and then back to Lillian. "Seriously, though. I don't get why you hate me."

Lillian popped a piece of celery into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. After she'd swallowed, she replied, "Hate is a strong word. I'd put it as mild dislike."

"But why?" He was genuinely confused. His eyebrows were knitted together with a mixture of befuddlement and disbelief. Almost as if he thought the idea of someone disliking him was impossible.

The young farmer bit her lip, concentrating. Why did she dislike him? Sure he could be arrogant…and annoying…and…. She leaned forward on the counter and placed her head on her palm, and like the perfectly mature adult she was, she asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because I like you," he answered bluntly.

Lillian's face was abnormally red by the time Yun returned to the counter. The old woman looked between the two, a question in her eyes, but it never was spoken. She just handed Kana his order. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Kana smiled, handing some money to the old woman, shooting Lillian one last meaningful look.

Yun turned to Lillian. "You didn't threaten him again, did you?"

"No," Lillian said quietly.

* * *

The young farmer shifted uncomfortably under her brother's steely glare. Now she recalled why the cooking festival put her off so much. _He_ was there. He, unsurprisingly, still looked as though he wanted to murder her on the spot. She felt Nori's questioning glances from her left side, and Kana's stare from her right.

"Who is that?" Nori asked in a hushed whisper.

Lillian bit her lip, unsure if she should tell her. Sure, she'd become fast friends with Nori, but she was so mature for her age. She was afraid that Nori would consider her 'running away', if you could call it that, immature. Lillian was afraid of being judged and it wasn't because of her stupid salad.

Kana nudged her with his elbow. "Is he bothering you?" He returned Phillip's glare with a fierce one of his own. It was strange to see such a usually happy and annoying person so angry.

"No." Lillian lied.

While Lillian wouldn't admit it, she'd come to somewhat of an understanding with Kana. He hadn't specified what 'like' for him meant and she didn't ask. They were acquaintances, so long as he refrained from calling her 'Lilly' in public, and she didn't threaten him with sharp objects.

It was all fine and dandy…Well, enough so that Lillian could at least handle her brother's direct hatefulness towards her, until Ash came stumbling in front of the trio. "Lillian!" He grinned, adjusting his hat, completely ignoring the two other Konohana villagers. "It's so good to see you! It seems like it's been such a long time!"

Lillian, despite circumstances, smiled. "Yeah. How are Cheryl and Jessica?"

"Great! They're here actually," Ash pointed to where his mother and little sister stood next to Cam, Laney, and unfortunately, Phillip. "Cheryl's entered the contest this year. She's finally old enough."

"That's awesome," Lillian remarked but Ash could tell there was something else she wanted to say.

"What is it?"

Lillian ignored Nori and Kana's inquisitive looks. "Did Phillip enter…?"

Ash nodded, confused, until his blue eyes lit up with realization. "Oh I see!" He laughed happily. "A little sibling rivalry! Aw, don't worry about it, Lillian. He's a pretty hopeless cook!"

_Like me_, Lillian thought.

"Well," Ash glanced to where the Mayors were already setting up and back to Lillian. "I better go back or else they'll assume I'm rooting for Konohana! See you!"

"Bye," Lillian called at his retreating figure. He took his spot next to Phillip. She watched with displeasure as Phillip immediately began hounding him. She looked up to see Kana frowning slightly.

"Sibling rivalry? _That's _your brother?"

Lillian bit her lip. "Yes."

"Then why does he look so angry?" Nori questioned this time looking equally as perplexed.

"He hates me," Lillian replied briskly.

The Mayor's boisterous voices ended the conversation for the moment.

"It's time again for the cooking festival!" Mayor Rutger announced, beaming at his village.

Mayor Ina elbowed him, causing him to stumble slightly to the side, and smiled widely. "This round centers around _salad_!" She winked in her village's direction.

"Yes, yes," Rutger continued, flustered, "And we've brought in a special guest judge for today – "

Kana snorted beside Lillian. "He's here for _every _contest."

"Please give a warm welcome to our friend the renowned Gourmet Pierre!"

Lillian couldn't suppress a girlish giggle as the judge strolled to the top of the mountain where the Mayors were. He wore a ridiculously tall purple top hat, a suit that matched color wise, and an incredibly wide grin.

Kana grinned at her reaction. "Stud, isn't he?"

"What a hunk," she agreed with a laugh.

"Be quiet," Nori chided, though she too was biting back a laugh.

Pierre spoke up, "Why, hello folks! You don't know how glad I am to be here! Now, I'm sure that you've all made something absolutely delectable for me today – so let's get started!"

Lillian heard Reina sigh from behind her. She turned and quirked an eyebrow. Reina merely shrugged. "These festivals always take so long…"

"Ah." Lillian had never really spent much time with Reina as she knew the girl much preferred plant life to the company of other people. She didn't seem too bad, though, so Lillian smiled politely every time they happened to cross paths.

Turning her attention back to Pierre who was nibbling on one of Bluebell's dishes, Lillian wondered if it was Phillip's, until she caught sight of a messy pile of lettuce piled atop a plate and knew _that_ was likely his. "Mmm…Not bad," Pierre commented idly.

He took a bite of the next one. "Good…But not great."

When he delved into Phillip's, or what she assumed was his, Lillian held her breath. Pierre chewed on a suspiciously purple root and his eyes watered. "Um, yes. Horseradish. I see. Ah. That sure was…something."

"Alright!" Pierre clapped his hands together excitedly. "I've finished judging Bluebell's dishes, now on to Konohana!"

He lingered on Yun's dish, deeming it, "Absolutely delicious!"

The old woman had smiled bashfully but Lillian knew better. She could tell that Yun had expected the praise; she didn't own a tea shop for her skills as a lounge singer. Lillian had given her an enthusiastic thumbs up to which Yun had rolled her eyes.

Next, he stuck a fork into little Ying's dish. He paused before taking another fork full. "This is great!"

As expected, Ying was as embarrassed as her grandmother, although she was genuine. The little girl accepted an energetic high five from Rahi, who was beaming at his mother's side.

Lillian felt nauseous as Pierre began to chew on her humble salad. It was very simple. No dressing. Just lettuce, tomatoes, a bit of celery, and a smidgen of chamomile. She started to regret the croutons that she'd added when Yun wasn't looking as Pierre chewed with large crunches.

Finally he said, "Pretty good!"

"Hm, seems that chopping up veggies _is_ pretty useful," Kana chuckled.

"Shut up," Lillian flushed.

She was too pleased to notice the way that her brother glowered at her, not unlike before, from the other side of hill.

**A/N: Well now at least I've introduced Hiro, even though he isn't in this chapter much at all. I hope I didn't botch his character up too badly. I tried my very best...*Puppydogeyes*  
**

**Haha. Thanks for reading, anyhow! (:  
**


	5. Chasing the Mail

Still basking in the victory of the first cooking festival of the season, Mayor Ina had declared that the Flower Viewing Festival was leering its head around the corner, and that the attendance of _all _villagers was mandatory. Lillian could see, now, why the Mayor had bribed her into the farm with the meek request of attending festivals. There were _so_ many.

Not long after the Flower Viewing Festival, which sounded terribly dull to Lillian, would be Children's Day - which Lillian found quite pointless for her to present, as she was not a child, _nor_ did she have one - but Ina had been persistent.

So, here she was back in Bluebell, on a rather hasty quest to find some flower seeds that would grow quickly. The festival would take place in just a week and Lillian thought it would be nice to have flowers to hand out to the villagers attending.

But then she realized how many she'd need and nearly blew her top at the price that Cam listed for fourteen Carnation seeds. "Are you kidding me?" Lillian's face went red as the flower vendor's piercing green eyes narrowed. "…Sorry," she mended halfheartedly, reaching into her pocket to find the desired amount of money.

She was nearly a hundred short. "Um – "

"You can pay me back later," Cam said abruptly, possibly foreseeing an uncomfortable encounter.

Lillian's face betrayed all the disbelief she'd felt.

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his violet vest, as though he had been expecting her disbelief. "If you're going to be that way, then just give me something to hold onto until you pay me back."

"Hmm…Okay," Lillian fished around in her rucksack, trying to find something remotely valuable. She finally pulled out a shimmering red flower that gleamed in the sunlight. His blonde eyebrows rose. "What?" Lillian asked. "Is this not good enough?"

"That's a Magic Red Flower," he explained, slowly, eyeing the flower. "Those are pretty rare. Where'd you find it?"

"In a tree stump, I think. I don't really remember. Somewhere in the mountains." Lillian shrugged. She headed up the mountains, at least halfway, every day. Though she was usually careful not to stray too close to Bluebell because she was sure that she'd overheard Reina speaking to her brother there once. "You can have it if you want."

Cam blushed, and even though he tried to hide it under his hat, Lillian still saw it. He took the flower from Lillian and observed it. Then, he shot her a look. "…This doesn't cover all of your payment, just so you know."

"I figured, "Lillian laughed. She took the bag of seeds off the counter and placed them into her rucksack. "Well thanks anyway. I better get home to plant these if I want them to be ready by the ninth!"

He had tucked the flower away and glanced at her with disinterested eyes. "Why the ninth?"

"The Flower Viewing Festival," she replied, not noticing the way he looked away a little too quickly. "Why? You don't have that festival here?" Lillian had been under the impression that almost everything was a competition between the two towns and it would only make sense that festivals were included.

"No," Cam began to rearrange some flowers, turning his back to her, saying nothing else.

Lillian flushed, wondering what she'd said wrong. "Um. Okay…Bye, then."

* * *

"You didn't say you were in Bluebell," Ash said, accusingly, as Lillian spoke idly with Jessica at the front desk. The last chime of the bell above the front door rang before silencing completely. However, the young rancher was smiling. "Haven't seen you since the cooking festival! How's life on the farm going?"

Lillian smiled apologetically at Jessica, who she'd been immersed in conversation with, and turned to Ash. "Great. I've finally got around to planting more than turnips – "

"Ash!" Cheryl made her presence known with a loud shriek as she wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug. She pulled away and noticed Lillian for the first time. "Oh hi, Lillian! Are you here to buy an animal?"

Lillian was now dirt poor thanks to her flower seed splurge but she wouldn't let anyone else know that. "I wish," she gave a sort of nervous laugh, unfortunately catching Jessica's concerned glance from the corner of her eye. "But not today though. Soon, I hope."

"Hmmm!" Cheryl skipped up to the desk and grabbed Lillian's hand. "Come on, Lillian! You came to play with me, right?"

"Uh – "

"Yeah, Lillian," Ash teased. "You came to play with her right?"

Lillian shot him a warning glare.

"You come too, Ashy!" Cheryl sang, grabbing his hand with her free one, and dragging the two young adults out of the house, leaving behind a rather amused Jessica.

She dragged them up to the fence on the side of the house. The little girl climbed over the fence with ease and placed her hands impatiently on her hips waiting for the other two to do the same. "Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses, Cher," Ash groaned, rubbing his back, after he'd successfully managed to get over the fence. "Not all of us are as small as you…"

"I'm not small, I'm petite! And _cute_!"

Lillian stuck her steel toed boot into one of the gaps in the fence, easily swung her other leg over the side, and hopped to the other side. She ignored Ash's sarcastic applause tactfully and smiled at Cheryl, "So, what do you want to play?"

"Horsey!" Cheryl answered excitedly.

"Urgh…" Ash moaned into his hands. "Cher, I don't feel like playing horsey…"

Lillian vaguely recalled memories of her riding on her father's back, beaming with childhood radiance, and shouting 'Horsey!' She suddenly felt very bad for Ash. "Um. How about hide and seek?" She offered lamely.

Cheryl seemed to consider this before she nodded happily. "Okay!" Until her blue eyes narrowed, unnervingly threatening for such a small girl. "But I will _not_ be it!"

"I'll be it," Lillian fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew very well how many times she and Phillip used to fight over the matter and how he always ended up winning more often than not.

"'Kay," Cheryl chirped. "Now close your eyes and Ash and I will go hide! No peeking! Count to ten!"

Lillian did as she was told, covering her eyes with her arms, and leaning against the stable building. "One…"

She heard the faint sound of footsteps trotting on grass and smiled to herself a little. It was almost like she was seven again and playing with Phillip. "Two…"

"_Lils_!" _A tiny, very ginger Phillip frowned deeply. "You're not supposed to peek!"_

"Three…"

"_I wasn't! A littler version of herself shouted back, face red at the accusation. "You're just bad at hiding!"_

"Four…" She swallowed the tightness of the word like a champ and tried her best to ignore the feeling of dread that was beginning to wash over her.

"_I am not!" He retorted, proudly. "I'm the best – "_

"Five."

"_Yeah, right!" Little Lillian responded, sarcastically. She then began to an exaggerated imitation of her brother's voice, "Look at me! I'm Phillip and I think I'm small enough to hide behind tree trunks! Durr!"_

"…Six…"

"_Shut up!"_

"Seven…"

"_You don't know anything, Lillian!"_

Lillian let out a gasp. The memory had been so vivid, so real. Her eyes remained shut, though, but she could no longer hear the voice of her younger self taunting her brother. "Eight, nine, ten," she bit out and opened her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!"

She allowed her gray eyes to trail the perimeter of the pasture. Obviously, neither were dumb enough to try to sneak past her into the barn, so she discarded that thought. They probably headed off towards the mountains to who knows where.

They should have established some rules. Perhaps one that didn't require her to search the lengthy path of the mountain area, yes, that would have been a good one.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

Lillian caught sight of sapphire eyes staring at her and her breathing slowed. She unconsciously stepped backwards, her back slamming against the barn. He wasn't even close. He was in the middle of the road. A fence in between. She could handle this.

"_On a date," A snarky and dolled up fifteen year old Lillian shot back with an eye roll. _

He broke away from her gaze and walked away swiftly.

"_With who?"_

"_None of your business!"_

"_I want to meet him."_

"_Who are you, Dad?"_

She wished that he would have said something.

"_No I'm your big brother," he'd said haughtily. "That makes me ten times scarier."_

Lillian laughed. She could recall Phillip using that line more than a hundred times. It never ceased to amuse her, even when they were supposed to hate each other.

Her laughter soon transformed into tearless sobs. Lillian's eyes refused to water and her body was shaking. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something?

Oh, yeah. Seeking. She was supposed to be seeking.

She tried to compose herself, pushing any thoughts of her brother out of her mind, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Ready or not, here I come!" She repeated, this time louder.

* * *

Lillian found Ash first, perched behind a bench in the towns square, apparently not in a creative mood. "Very clever," she commented on his hiding spot upon finding him.

"Yeah, whatever," he grinned. "You still have to find Cheryl and she's really good at hiding."

A pang resounded throughout her chest. Something about how he spoke with pride whenever it was about his little sister…She wanted it. She wanted her brother to be proud of her but she knew that wasn't going to happen. "Right," she said hoarsely.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Ash shrugged. "Alright then. I'll help you; I know a few of her favorite hiding places."

"Isn't that cheating?" Lillian let out a shaky laugh.

His lips twitched upwards knowingly. "You'd never find her otherwise, so, we'll keep this just between us."

With that, they headed in the direction of the mountains, as Lillian had predicted the little spitfire would go. Ash commanded her to check every nook and cranny of the lower part of the mountain, knowing that she wasn't allowed to go very far.

"Hm," he scratched his chin, thoughtfully, as they'd thoroughly checked nearly every bush and corner. "I wonder – "

A shrill giggle came from further up ahead.

"_Cheryl_!" Ash's eyes nearly went red as he ran up the hill. "You know you're not supposed to go that far!"

Lillian followed closely behind and when she reached the top of the mountain she found the siblings quarrelling.

"So what?" Cheryl stomped her foot. "I'm grown up enough to go through the mountains all by myself!"

"You are not!" Ash roared. Lillian stumbled backwards slightly as she'd never heard him raise his voice before. It was terrifying. Even Cheryl flinched away from his fierce glare. "You know you're not allowed up here by yourself!"

"_So, kid, you want to date my sister?"_

"_Phillip!"_

The face of her first and _last_ boyfriend was lost amongst the arguing. She looked between the two while trying to block out the memory.

"I'm plenty old enough!"

"YOU'RE STILL A KID!"

Lillian swallowed the lump that had begun forming in her throat. Ash looked extremely apologetic for yelling as Cheryl's crystal eyes began to water. "Y-You're so mean, A-Ash! I don't like you anymore!" She began running back in the direction of Bluebell.

"_You're not old enough."_

"Go," Lillian choked out, noticing that Ash was seemingly frozen in place. The memory had changed. It was just before she'd taken off.

_You're not old enough_.

He glanced at her. "What?" His voice was worn, probably from shouting. It certainly didn't seem like he did it a whole lot.

"She's your sister," she said, as if this explained everything, and it did. "Go!"

He nodded dumbly before running back to Bluebell.

Lillian felt numb as she went in the opposite direction.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"Hello Nori. Nice to see you too."

"Hush. Are you alright?"

Lillian heaved a sigh and situated herself in the seat across from Nori in Yun's tea shop. She banged her head against the table, causing it to rumble, and Nori to give her that same disapproving look. "It's been one of those days."

Nori nodded, though Lillian knew she didn't quite understand. "You went to Bluebell today, right?"

"Yes."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"One word answers will get us nowhere," Nori said lightly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Lillian," she rolled her eyes, though she still managed to keep that maternal concern perfectly in place. "Please just tell me. It will make you feel better."

Lillian lifted her head and eyed her friend, only to find sincerity, which made her mutter bitterly to herself about finding less considerate friends who wouldn't even bother to ask, until finally she caved. "Alright. I ran into my brother."

Nori looked as though she wanted to say something else but settled with, "The one at the festival?"

"Yes."

"I take it that you don't get along very well," she responded softly.

Lillian snorted. "That's putting it lightly. He won't talk to me at all."

"Have you tried speaking to him?" Nori asked, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Lillian grimaced. She knew that talking to Nori would be a bad idea. She was too logical and mature – everything that it seemed Lillian was not. Still, she hesitated to explain circumstances to her friend because of her irrational fear or being judged. Lillian knew for certain that Nori would not react harshly, but the mere thought of being looked down on by one of her friends was enough to keep her quiet.

"Well?"

"Not quite." Lillian replied sorely.

"Maybe you should," Nori smiled gently. "It might help."

Lillian seriously doubted this.

* * *

She picked up the phone in the corner of town hall because she was too poor to afford her own. Lillian glanced at Ina who was sternly giving Rahi a talking to at the desk and breathed deeply before dialing the number she'd burnt into her memory.

She remembered that when he left, this is the only thing he left her with. A number to call. Whenever she got sad or lonely or when a boy treated her badly. _Especially _if a boy treated her badly. Briefly, she wondered if he would even care if she began seeing someone now.

As a voice spoke up from the other side, the thought disappeared, "Hello?"

Panic rose in her throat. She couldn't believe she'd let Nori coerce her into doing this. She couldn't believe that she was _relieved_ to hear that his voice wasn't hostile, but then again, he didn't really know it was her on the other line.

"Anyone there? Hello?"

Lillian choked. She hung the phone back onto the hook, feeling extremely cowardly. But then again, wasn't she? She ran away, childishly, all because she was jealous of her brother and then proceeded to leave him as well. She was a terrible person.

She didn't deserve to have a farm. She didn't deserve to live in such a nice village. She didn't deserve a friend like Nori. She didn't feel deserving of any of it.

He was right. She was too young. She was too young to understand the consequences of her actions and now she couldn't deal with it.

Lillian let out a sharp cry that echoed through the building, earning bewildered stares from the Mayor and her son, before she rushed out the front door in a blur.

* * *

"Whoa there," Lillian wiped furiously at her watery eyes as a familiar voice echoed in her eardrums. She felt panicked all over again. Panicked and stressed beyond belief. "Hey – are – are you okay?"

Lillian forced a smile at the mailman. "F-Fine." She cursed herself inwardly at the slight stammer. Why'd she have to get upset so easily? Why'd she have to mess everything up?

"Alright," Dirk said brightly, even though she could tell he was a little put out. "I was meaning to run into you anyway. Got a letter for you." He held the envelope out to her with a bow and his sea foam eyes danced wickedly.

She took the letter, cautiously, and froze when she recognized the return address.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dirk commented.

Lillian might as well have. "U-Um. Thanks Dirk," she said hurriedly. "I've – um – got to go!" She didn't look back once as she ran with as much speed that she could muster all the way back to her farm.

She did, however, hear him call after her. "You're welcome!" She could picture the wide grin etched on his face.

* * *

Frustrated, more so than anyone should ever have to feel, Lillian tore open the envelope as soon as she rested at her kitchen table. Once she succeeded in her task, she pulled out the sheet of paper that lay inside.

_Dear Lillian_,

_Oh, honey. Phillip wrote us about what happened. I know how badly you wanted things to work out, my little farmer, and it's awful that you're separated now. At least you're not too far away, you know, in case anything happens…Oh, Lillian. Your brother seemed so angry in his letter. Please promise me that you'll at least try to make amends because you know how stubborn he can be… _

_Now, when you write back, and I know you will, I want all the details about your new farm. (And that boy that Phillip mentioned seeing you with! Tall, dark, and muscular. Ring a bell?) _

_ For your father's sake, leave out the juicer details, dear. _

_I hope you're well…_

_With love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Lillian sunk into her chair, not sure how to think. On one hand, she was deeply disturbed at her mother's interest in her non existent love life, on the other, she was secretly glad that Phillip had been bothered enough to mention it. That meant he still considered her his little sister, didn't it?

Tall, dark, and muscular…? Who…?

Lillian felt herself scowl as realization dawned on her.

**A/N: A bit of Cam, a bit of Ash, and a bit of Dirk. Oh and yes, of course, implied Kana. Heehee. :P Since I foolishly forgot to add a disclaimer before - Here!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon franchise and I don't claim to.  
**

**Phew. Now I don't have to worry about the big bad men coming to sue me. :)  
**


End file.
